


Stormy Eyed Sunshine

by lovelylilyluna



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylilyluna/pseuds/lovelylilyluna
Summary: Just a little Father’s Day one shot for a dad who does not get enough credit<3 Enjoy:))





	Stormy Eyed Sunshine

The day Scorpius came into the world was the happiest day of Draco’s life.  
He remembered the nurse handing him the small bundle of blue colored blankets.  
He remembered the whole world fading away when he first laid eyes on his newborn son.  
He remembered Scorpius staring up at him.  
‘They’re Astoria’s eyes’ he remembered thinking.  
Those stormy greys that he got lost in.....his son had them as well.  
He remembered kissing Scorpius’ tiny nose and watching as his son scrunched up his face and fell asleep.  
He remembered when Astoria insisted they named him after a constellation like Draco’s father, grandfather and his grandfather before him.  
“Scorpio....” she had said with a smile.  
“Scorp—ius....Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It’s got a nice ring to it Dray. What do you think?” Astoria had asked him.  
He remembered himself laugh.  
“I love it Tori....and I love him....he’s absolutely perfect”  
He remembered his wife kiss his cheek and rest her head on his chest, eventually drifting off.  
He remembered staying up for hours, just staring at Scorpius’ little face.  
He remembered thinking one scary, but wonderful thought.......his life would never be the same. 

************* ************* ************** **************

When Scorpius was two Draco and Astoria were beginning to get nervous.  
Their son had yet to utter one word.  
The doctors at St. Mungo’s were apprehensive, saying that Scorpius might never talk and live without the ability of speech.  
Still, every time Draco looked into his sons eyes he could tell how much Scorpius wanted to talk to them. To tell them how he was feeling, what he was hungry for, and what toy he wanted to play with.  
Then, one day, Scorpius had gotten ahold of Astoria’s wand and accidentally turned their whole kitchen into a garden, with flowers, small trees and bushes scattered across the floor.  
Draco and Astoria had been so shocked as they watched their two year old son smiling at his handiwork and picking flowers near the kitchen table.  
Draco’s first instinct had been to yell at his son, because that was what his father would have done.  
Reminding himself that he was not his father, he looked at Astoria.  
She stared back at him and immediately broke into a large smile, running to Scorpius, scooping him up, and kissing his little face.  
“Well aren’t you just the smartest baby boy I know!!” Astoria had cooed to him.  
“The greatest little wizard in the whole world!!!” she continued.  
Draco began to join her when a little voice broke through all of the fuss.  
“WIFFARD!!!” It yelled.  
They both had gasped and looked at their little son who was beaming proudly at them.  
“SCORPY!! YOU TALKED!!!!” Astoria had shouted excitedly.  
Scorpius just nodded his head and continued to smile at them.  
Draco had instantly grabbed his son, spinning him around the room and passing him to Astoria who had begun to cry.  
For the next hour, the three of them continued to dance ridiculously in the garden/ kitchen of Malfoy Manor. 

************ ************** **************** *************

When Scorpius was seven, Astoria had left to attend a meeting, the day before his birthday.  
After tirelessly begging him for two hours, Draco finally agreed to letting Scorpius open one of his presents.  
He watched, lovestruck, as his son ripped open the wrappings and grinned up at his dad with his two missing front teeth.  
“MERLINS BEARD DADDY!!! ITS THE NEW THUNDERBOLT!!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! MY FIRST BROOM” Scorpius went on.  
“Can I ride it?” He had asked.  
“Absolutely not” Draco had answered.  
“Awwwww daddy please!!”  
“Your mother would have my head. Plus, don’t you want to wait to show mommy what you got before you go off riding it?”  
Scorpius had nodded, picking up the Thunderbolt and trudging out to the backyard.  
Honestly, Draco should have seen it coming. What seven year old boy listened to their father when he told them they couldn’t ride a broom.  
“DADDY LOOK AT ME!!!!!” He had heard from outside.  
Draco had ran outside to see his son at least 10 feet in the air.  
“Scorpius....come down here........now”  
“I don’t want to. This is fu—“  
Draco watched as his son lost his balance and began to fall off the broom.  
The world turned to slow motion as he ran to catch him, thankfully receiving him into his arms.  
Immediately Scorpius started to cry, pointing to his knee where there was a nasty scrape, just beginning to bleed.  
Realizing he had absolutely no experience with these things, Draco began to panic.  
“Bloody hell.....” he had silently cursed, carrying his son inside the manor and to the nearest bathroom.  
Sitting him on the counter, Draco leaned down to look at the cut, making the mistake of touching the skin next to it.  
Scorpius’ cries grew louder.  
‘What would Tori do?????, What would Tori do????’ he continued repeating in his head.  
His wife was a nurse, surely she had some special way of dealing with kids when they hurt themselves.  
Scorpius began to cry louder.  
This caused Draco to start to cry, overwhelmed with the fact that his son was in pain and he couldn’t help him.  
Suddenly, Scorpius’ sobs had come to a halt and the feeling of a small hand on his cheek brought Draco back to his senses.  
He had met his sons red, puffy, stormy eyes as he began to stroke his fathers face.  
“It’s okay daddy, I’m okay now. Please don’t cry...I’m fine I promise”  
Draco physically felt his heart melt as he had pulled his son in for a warm hug, kissing his cheeks.  
“How about we clean up this cut now?” Draco had asked his son with a smile.  
Scorpius had wiped a stray tear away and smiled up at him. 

************** *************** *************** ***********

Scorpius was eleven when he received his Hogwarts letter.  
Draco had watched as every day Scorpius would wait for the post to arrive, awaiting his invitation.  
The day it finally came, his son had bounded into the kitchen and ripped open the letter. He then read them the list of books he would need and the letter from Headmistress McGonagall.  
Draco remembered the day he and Astoria sent Scorpius off to his new school, kissing him goodbye on platform nine and three quarters.  
A week later they had received a letter from their son saying that he had been put in the Slytherin house and all about his new friend.....Albus Potter. At first, Draco had been nervous about this boys influence on his son, but after reading all the wonderful things he had to say about Harry Potter’s son, he thought otherwise.  
Whatever made Scorpius happy made him happy. 

************ ************* ************** ****************

When Scorpius was thirteen he lost his mother, and Draco had lost his best friend.........  
He didn’t remember most of that year....most of it went by in a blur of condolences and the realization that he was now a single father.  
He remembered seeing Albus Potter at the funeral....hugging his son on the far side of the room while Scorpius cried into his shoulder.  
Albus was a good friend to Scorpius....he never forgot that.  
Unfortunately, Draco had begun to find it exceptionally hard to find ways to tell his son that he loved him.  
He remembered trying to enter Scorpius’ room when he heard sobs but only hearing a “go away dad!!” in response.  
Draco understood, Scorpius had lost his mother, the only mother he would ever have and the thought was heartbreaking.  
The thought of seeing Astoria every single day in those stormy eyes of Scorpius’ was heartbreaking.  
He remembered what Scorpius had blurred out one morning at the breakfast table a couple months after Astoria’s death.  
“I’m going to get that scholarship”  
“What?” Draco had asked.  
“The scholarship that mum won at Hogwarts when she graduated. The one they give out every year. I’m going to get that full scholarship to St. Mungo’s dad” Scorpius had answered.  
Draco had just smiled weakly and nodded. 

************* ************** **************** ************

Scorpius was fourteen when he and Albus almost destroyed the world.  
The pair had stolen an illegal ministry time turner to bring back Cedric Diggory, and correct one of Harry’s many (mistakes) as Albus viewed it.  
He remembered Scorpius sobbing, telling Draco that Albus didn’t want to be his friend anymore.  
He remembered begging Harry to reconsider his decision of keeping the two boys apart.  
Draco knew that Albus was Scorpius’ best friend and the only one he had for that matter.  
He remembered when Delphi had taken Albus and his son back in time.  
He remembered rescuing the two boys and the surge of love he felt knowing that Scorpius was safe, but not being able to express it in the way he wanted to.  
Astoria had always helped him with those things.  
By the end of it all his son was safe, that’s all that mattered. 

************ ************** *************** **************

Scorpius was sixteen when he came out to Draco.  
“Dad.....I’m in love with someone” he had said quietly one day of Christmas break.  
Draco had almost laughed at the sight of how nervous Scorpius seemed.  
“Wow....that’s..that’s incredible son, who is she?” he had asked.  
“Uhm...dad...it’s not exactly a....her” Scorpius had said.  
There were a few moments of silence as Draco tried to process.  
“It’s a boy dad....I like boys...and I understand if you don’t like that because I—“  
“No—“ Draco had interrupted.  
He watched as a stray tear fell down his sons cheek.  
“Scorpius Malfoy, you are my son, my family and I will always protect you and be proud of you no matter who you love” he had said.  
This caused his son to cry harder and practically jump into Draco’s arms.  
“Thanks dad” Scorpius said, hugging him tightly.  
“Can I ask though.....is it Albus?” Draco had asked.  
Scorpius smiled.  
“Is it that obvious?” 

*********** ************* ************* *****************

When Scorpius was 17 he graduated from Hogwarts.  
Draco remembered the moment when Headmistress McGonagall announced that the St. Mungo’s scholarship would be awarded to Scorpius.  
He watched as Albus leaned over to kiss Scorpius’ cheek, and his son stood to accept the award.  
Draco remembered Scorpius practically jump on him in tears after the ceremony.  
“I did it dad, I did it!!” He had said excitedly.  
“You did son, you did” Draco had answered hugging his son tighter. 

************ ************ ************* ******************

When Scorpius was 22 he married Albus.  
The wedding was packed, but all Draco could seem to focus on was his sons beaming smile that lit up the entire room. He looked so happy and Draco couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if Astoria was with them. Knowing his wife, he was certain she would cry and kiss Scorpius’ cheek every few minutes to show him how much she supported and loved him. After all, Scorpius was now on track to becoming the youngest wizard to ever be head of a department. His son was being announced as the head of the Children’s Health Department at St. Mungo’s next month and he couldn’t be prouder.  
Suddenly, Draco realized all too late that Albus and Scorpius would be leaving for their honeymoon any minute now.  
Rushing outside, he pushed through the crowd of people waving goodbye and heading back into the venue.  
He had missed them.  
Turning back to join the rest of the departing crowd he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Dad....” a voice said.  
Draco was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug.  
Hugging him back he heard Scorpius’ familiar voice.  
“I love you dad”  
Draco smiled and felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
“I love you more”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father’s Day  
> Follow me on Tumblr @lovelylilyluna16


End file.
